


I Missed You

by potatohoe



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Getting back together after a breakup, I can’t write angst, Multi, Reader Insert, alcohol tw, but it’s Victor so no ones drunk, gender neutral reader, its not, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatohoe/pseuds/potatohoe
Summary: Getting back together with Victor after a breakup





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off an ask from creedslove on tumblr asking for breakup angst for Victor. This isn’t angst. I can’t write angst.

Since the two of you had broken up Victor had tried to scare off all of the guys who were interested in you. He would threaten them to make sure that there was no chance someone else could take you away from him. Obviously you were pissed off because him deciding who you could and couldn’t talk to was one of the reasons you had decided to end your relationship and now that you were no longer together he was still trying to control you.

To escape him for a while you decided to visit Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.

The students liked you and so did the teachers, especially a certain feral.

Although you didn’t return Logan’s feelings you knew that he wasn’t truly interested in you, he just liked the idea of taking yet another thing away from his brother as a way to show his superiority.

So you let him.

You still had all of the gifts Victor had given you during the relationship and one of his shirts that you hadn’t been able to give up because as much as you needed to be apart from him you still loved him.

You just wanted him to treat you like an equal instead of property. 

You decided to use returning all of his gifts and belongings as an excuse to see him again, knowing that he had still cared enough to scare people away from you less than two weeks ago.

You gathered all of the things into a box and left your room to knock on Logan’s door. 

He opened it wearing nothing but a pair of low slung pants, smirking when he saw your eyes meet his toned abdomen. 

“Umm...” you started before he chuckled and reached out to you, looking you up and down. 

“What are you doin’ here darlin’?” He asked suggestively while laying his hand on your arm. 

“I hate to ask this of you Logan, but I could use a ride.” You say, looking down at his hand. 

He squeezes your arm gently before giving you a smile and nodding towards his closet “let me just pull on a shirt and grab my jacket.”

He leaves the door open while he goes back in, picking up a shirt. 

You look down at the box in your arms to avoid watching him get dressed and you pick at the cardboard. 

He walks out tugging on his jacket before pulling the door shut behind him. 

He leads the way to the garage and walks up to his motorcycle, handing you the helmet and slinging his leg over it.

You put your hand on his shoulder for stability before sitting behind him and pulling the box closer to you. 

He starts up the bike and you jump, arms wrapping around him. 

You gave him directions to the house you knew Victor was staying at and with the speed Logan was going it took very little time to get there. 

You suspected that he was driving faster than usual because for most of the ride you had been plastered against his back hands clutching his shirt and every time your grip tightened you could hear him laugh over the sound of the engine and the wind whipping past. 

When he stopped down the street of Victor's house you pulled off his helmet and handed it to him, climbing off the motorcycle. 

“You gonna need a ride back?”

You stopped to think about it and considered whether or not you expected Victor to ask you to stay, remembering the broken look in his eyes when you left. 

“No. Thank you for the ride Logan” you leaned in to kiss his cheek before walking off.

You held the box against your hip as you walked up to the door. 

You took a deep breath before knocking. You waited a few moments but Victor didn’t open the door. You knocked again but he still didn’t answer and you couldn’t hear any movement inside. 

You decided that if he wasn’t home you would leave the box inside but you were disappointed that you wouldn’t get a chance to reconcile with him. 

You reached for the knob and turned it, the door slowly swung open and you stepped inside, closing the it behind you. 

You walked into the living room planning to leave the box on the coffee table when you saw Victor laying on the couch surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol. Your next step knocked one over and it clattered against the ground. 

The noise woke Victor up and he sat up, his head turning toward where the noise had come, looking for the threat and his eyes landed on you and his gaze automatically softened. 

He stared at you in wonder, almost as if he didn’t believe you were real. He instantly surged toward you and almost tripped over the discarded bottles, knocking over several of them in his haste to reach you. 

“Y/n?” He asked. His voice was thick with emotion, it sounded like he had been crying earlier. 

He fell to his knees in front of you, burying his head into your stomach “Please,” he rasped. “Oh God, please come back.” 

His hands tugged on the shirt you were wearing, he looked up at you, eyes pleading. “Please come back to me baby.” He begged

“Victor—” you started.

“No...” He interrupted you, shaking his head in disbelief. “Why do you smell like Jimmy?”

“Victor,” you tried again before his sobs cut you off. You sighed and set the box down on the arm of the couch before kneeling with victor so you could be on his level. 

You held his face gently in between both of your hands and kissed his forehead before pulling him closer and resting your chin above his head. 

“Victor, your brother drove me here. That’s all. I’m sure you knew that I was staying at the school” you explained. 

“Oh thank God.” He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s clean this mess up.” You suggest quietly. “Is there more in your room?” 

“No, I couldn’t bring myself to go back in there when it stopped smelling like you.” 

Your chest physically hurt hearing that and you were overcome with guilt for having left him for as long as you did. 

You stood up and went to go get a garbage bag to begin cleaning the room before Victors hand shot out and grabbed your arm pulling you back to him. He swept your feet out from underneath you and held you tightly against his chest while walking down the hall towards his bedroom. 

“Forget the mess. The real issue we have to fix is the fact that my bed no longer smells like you and you no longer smell like me.” 

He kicks his door shut behind him and gently lowers the two of you onto the bed, never releasing you from his embrace. 

He reaches down to pull off your shirt holding it to his nose and sniffing at it before pulling face and throwing it into the far corner of the room. 

“I never want to smell my brother on you again” he says shaking his head and wrapping his arms around you once more. 

“I missed you.” He smiles sadly.

“I missed you too.” You say, laying your head on his chest and looking up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my writing (including my headcanons) you can find me on tumblr my URL is under-fucking-rated  
> Also my requests for headcanons are open so feel free to request for any of the characters I write for.


End file.
